


Just Like Flying

by Fox_Sister



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Space Husbands, Stormpilot, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Sister/pseuds/Fox_Sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn quickly shakes his head. “No, that’s not it! I do want to do this. It’s just,” he pauses. What can he say that doesn’t sound completely pathetic?</p>
<p>	“It’s just…?” Poe dips his head to get a better look at Finn’s expression. </p>
<p>	“I, well, I’ve never done this before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Flying

Poe is lying next to Finn, his arm draped around his shoulder, a soft smile on his lips. It’s not the first time they’ve been like this. Ever since Finn left emergency care and got his own room in the Resistance’s barracks, Poe has been coming by to check in on him. Slowly, “checking in” has become sharing meals, sharing meals has become lingering gazes, and lingering gazes became awkward, jilted confessions of feelings. And kisses. Lots of kisses.

 

It’s not the first time they’ve lain on Finn’s bed like this, but Finn notices something in Poe’s eyes that’s different. He looks, determined? Confidant? Poe always looks that way, more or less, so Finn can’t put a finger on what’s shifted in him.

 

Slowly, Poe strokes the top of Finn’s hand with his thumb, and leans forward to place a kiss on Finn’s lips. It’s a kiss that takes it’s time, pressing against Finn and opening as persistently and gently as a flower blooming.

 

Poe leans back, face still close. “So,” He says, voice gruffer than normal “I was wondering if you wanted to take this a little further tonight?”

 

“Further?” Finn says, a little confused.

 

“Yeah.” Poe stokes Finn’s hand again “You know…”

 

Finn doesn’t know. He has to think for a second about what exactly Poe could be talking about before it finally hits him. “Oh, you mean…” He’s pretty sure “sex” is the word that should come next, but wants to let Poe fill in the gap.

 

“Yeah.” Poe’s gaze falters for the first time “Unless you don’t want to. It’s totally fine if you don’t. No pressure.”

 

“It’s just, sorry, my back still hurts from surgery.” Finn says quickly, heat building in his face. 

 

“No problem!” Poe smiles almost apologetically and squeezes Finn’s hand. “It’s not a big deal, don’t worry!”

 

Finn smiles back and glances down at their overlapping hands, “We can still make out if you want to?”

 

Poe chuckles and leans forward. “Do I.”

 

***

 

Latter that night, Finn lies awake in his bed, still turning the memory of what happened that day over in his mind. It was a lie, what he said, his back had healed up awhile ago, but it was the first excuse that had come to mind. He hadn’t wanted to say “No” not exactly. Something in him deeply wanted to go further with Poe, the problem was he wasn’t entirely sure what “further” meant.

 

He knows what sex is, sort of. The First Order had been scant to none on their sex education, and harsh when it came to the few who transgressed their parameters. Most days he had been kept so busy working and training, and so depraved of leisure time with other Storm Troopers, that Finn hardly had the time to even think about sex for himself.

 

Finn rolls over in his bed and sighs. It’s things like this that keep him perpetually feeling like an outsider in the world beyond The First Order. Until a few months ago, he didn’t even know that men didn’t just fall in love with women, and women didn’t just fall in love with men. When he asked his doctor about it as she kissed her girlfriend goodbye, he felt almost rude for not knowing, not to mention dumb. 

 

But lights had gone off in his head! Suddenly, his feelings for Poe and others before him had made sense. Everyday Finn felt like he was closer to understanding himself, the whole world really, a lot better, but there was still a lot he didn’t know.

 

Finn groans and pushes his head into the pillow. He’s going to fuck everything up. Poe has definitely…been? Is that what people say? Whatever, he’s been with way more people than Finn has for sure. No matter what they end up doing, if they end up doing anything at all, Finn is going to suck at it.

 

He sighs. Maybe he’ll just know? Isn’t that how instincts work? Finn doesn’t know, he just hopes he can fool Poe into thinking that he does.

 

***

 

It’s a few days later, on an afternoon they both have off, and Poe and Finn are making out. They’ve done this plenty of times, but this time there’s a greed present in both of them that wasn’t there before. Poe’s hand grips at Finn’s shoulder, and Finn’s hand presses against Poe’s chest as they move slowly against each other.

 

When Poe pulls away he’s gasping just a little bit for air, and his hair is tussled in the absolute hottest way possible. He’s drop-dead gorgeous, so this time when he asks “Want to take this-“ He doesn’t even have time to finish his question.

 

“Yes.” Finn says with a nod “Yeah, yeah I do.”

 

Poe smiles in a way that makes Finn’s heart melt. He still can’t quite get over the fact that Poe actively wants to be there with him. He allows this to boost his confidence a little, just a little.

 

The pilot leans across the bed and takes Finn’s head in both his hands, bending down to place a kiss firmly on his lips, before moving across his face and over to his neck. Poe’s hands, meanwhile, travel down Finn’s body, gently caressing his whole frame. Finn feels like he needs to do something, so he strokes his hands down Poe’s sides until they freeze at his hips.

 

Poe slips a hand under Finn’s shirt, and fear override’s pleasure. All of a sudden, Finn is very aware that he has no idea what he’s doing, and his whole body goes rigid. Poe seems to notice this, because he stops and looks at Finn.

 

“Is everything ok?” He asks, eyebrows stitching together.

 

“Yeah, yeah fine. I’m great!”

 

“Ok,” Poe says, licking his lips “Should I be doing something different?”

 

Finn feels a blush coming on and shakes his head. “No, it’s great, you’re great, everything is great!”

 

Poe smiles and gives a soft chuckle. “Alright, just let me know if you want anything.” They start kissing again, and for a moment, Finn is back in his comfort zone. This, at least, he knows how to do. Poe, once again though, lets his hands travel south on Finn’s body, and he freezes up once more.

 

The pilot backs away, a concerned frown now forming on his face. “Ok, something is wrong.” He says. “You know if you don’t want to do this that’s fine. I don’t want to put any pressure on you.”

 

Finn quickly shakes his head. “No, that’s not it! I do want to do this. It’s just,” he pauses. What can he say that doesn’t sound completely pathetic?

 

“It’s just…?” Poe dips his head to get a better look at Finn’s expression. 

 

“I, well, I’ve never done this before.” Finn says gesturing between them “And I’m not too sure of how this works.” He rubs his lips and looks away. No running from the truth now.

 

Poe smiles, oh what a relief that smile is. “It’s ok.” He says. “So you’ve never been with a guy before?”

 

Finn bites his lip, “No, well, I’ve never really been with anyone. Former Storm Trooper, they weren’t too big on relationships in the ranks.”

 

Poe’s eyes go a bit wider, and he nods, as if this thought hadn’t occurred to him. “Ok, that makes sense I guess.” He looks Finn up and down and places his hands on the other man’s shoulders. “If this makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to do it, or do anything. It’s enough for me just to be with you like we have been.”

 

Finn, turns his gaze back to the other man and smiles as he considers what Poe is saying, that he is enough, that this isn’t the only thing he wants out of him. Something about that notion makes Finn’s heart soar. 

 

“No, I do want to do this.” Finn says slowly, “You’ll just have to walk me through it, if that’s ok?”

 

Poe grows a devilish smile as he quickly leans forward and plants a kiss on Finn’s forehead. “Hey, if I can teach you to fly a TIE fighter, this can’t be too difficult, right?”

 

Finn laughs and takes ahold of Poe’s hand. “No, I guess not.” 

 

Poe kisses Finn fully on the mouth, opening and tasting him before pulling back with a grin, “Come on, let’s go flying.”

 

 

***

 

It’s been a few minutes and they’re lying down, still fully clothed, as Poe answers some of Finn’s questions. Finn is smiling from relief the whole time. He was so afraid of being judged, of being laughed at for all this, but Poe is so patient, and when he does laugh, it’s not at him.

 

Poe finishes an explanation and begins to chuckle “Oh man, when you really spell it out it makes all this sound so gross.” He strokes a hand slowly up and down Finn’s arm. “It’s not though, not really. I promise I’ll make it so good for you that if it’s gross you won’t even notice.”

 

Finn laughs “Now you’re the one who sounds nervous.”

 

Poe smiles and looks down.

 

“Wait, are you nervous?”

 

Poe leans up on one arm and looks down. “I am a little. It’s a big honor, you know, getting to be someone’s first time, getting to be your first time.” He rolls the edge of a sheet between his fingertips. “I don’t want to mess it up for you.”

 

Finn smiles. He can’t believe Poe thinks he could mess up anything. “Don’t worry, I trust you.”

 

The best pilot in the galaxy looks up into Finn’s eyes, and if there was any doubt before whether Finn wanted to do this or not, it immediately disappears.

 

Finn leans down and kisses Poe, drawing him up off the bed until they’re both on their knees, holding onto each other. “Now, I think we were in the middle of something.” Finn says with a smile.

 

Poe grins, and it’s the same grin that drew Finn to him when they were running from the First Order. It’s adventurous and confidant, the look of someone who has flown around the galaxy three times and yet still finds whatever is in front of him to be the most fascinating thing out there, and right now that’s Finn. He’s so lost in Poe’s gaze he doesn’t notice at first the pilot’s hands pressing firmly to his hips, his fingertips just grazing the skin on his waist.

 

“Let me know if you want to stop at any point, alright?” Poe asks.

 

“I will.” Finn nods.

 

Poe’s hands glide up, and lift the fabric of Finn’s shirt up over his chest. Finn lifts his arms and lets Poe take the shirt off completely. Poe tosses it to the ground and lets his hands wander across Finn’s dark skin. Everywhere they touch Finn feels electric, and suddenly he needs to see Poe, to touch him like he’s being touched right now.

 

Finn reaches forward and begins to undo the buttons on Poe’s shirt, feeling like he’s fumbling with each one. When it’s finally open he pushes it off Poe’s frame and stares. He’s beautiful. Who allows this to be kept behind a helmet and flight suit all day?

 

“Like what you see?” Poe asks, wily.

 

“Yeah,” Finn says quickly. Can they talk while this happens? Should he be saying something?

 

Poe leans forward. “So do I.” His hands continue to stroke along Finn’s torso, as he begins placing kisses along his neck and shoulders. Poe’s hands stop moving after a moment, and land on Finn’s chest. Finn feels the gentle push and goes with it, letting himself be drawn down to the bed, heat building in him with each inch the pair sink lower. 

 

Now Finn is lying flat on his back, and Poe is kneeling in front of him. The pilot’s hand’s slide up his legs, up to his waist, touching everything but the place Finn most desperately needs touched. Poe tugs at Finn’s belt buckle, and the former Storm Trooper feels a whimper leave his throat. 

 

Poe laughs as he unzips Finn’s pants and pulls them down. He dives back on top of Finn once they’re fully off, and places their chests flush against each other. This, Finn could get used to. The heat flowing between them is so comforting, so intimate, unlike any warmth he’s ever felt. Finn hears himself moan as Poe kisses him, and he swears he can feel Poe smile against his lips. 

 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Finn jokes as the kiss breaks.

 

Poe looks at him through his dark hair, hot breath falling over Finn’s chest. “Maybe just a little.” Concern flashes across his face “Are you?”

 

“Yeah, fuck yeah.” Finn squeezes Poe’s hand and watches the other man’s expression shift back to one of pure joy. “So, you got some sort of thing for virgins?” Finn asks, fear suddenly striking him. What if it never gets as good as this? What if Poe doesn’t want him after this?

 

Poe shakes his head. “No, it’s just,” He bites his lip “You’re so fucking cute. Just look at you.”

 

“I think you got that covered.” 

 

Poe flashes his pure white teeth. “I want to do more than that.” He leans back and moves his hands again down Finn’s chest, flowing down and around where Finn can feel heat building, until he finally palms him through the thin fabric. Finn exhales quickly and closes his eyes. They flicker back open just as Poe slips his fingers under his waistband and pulls Finn’s underwear off in one clean motion. 

 

It’s the first time Finn’s been naked in front of someone, besides a few routine medical exams here and there, and he has to keep the knee-jerk reaction to cover himself down. Poe’s eyes rake over him slowly, reverently, and while Finn feels exposed, somehow he stops feeling nervous. He feels safe with Poe, he trusts that steady gaze and those deep, brown eyes.

 

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Poe breathes, hand gently squeezing Finn’s knee. 

 

Finn’s heart turns over in his chest and he reaches up for Poe’s belt buckle. “Come on, you’re turn.” He undoes the buckle and pulls on his zipper. “Not fair for me to be to only one.” 

 

Poe laughs and helps Finn slide his pants off until they’re both naked and it’s Finn’s turn to stare. The pilot is gorgeous from head to toe, scars from past battles and all. If anything, the scars that dance across his skin only make him more attractive. Poe is a fighter, a survivor, someone willing to kill and die for the things he holds dear.

 

Finn feels awkward saying anything though. Any words he could say to describe Poe seem to fall short or feel awkward in his head, so he gives the other man a long look and a longer kiss. Poe seems to either understand or not care that Finn isn’t so vocal, because he melts into the kiss and begins to move himself against Finn in a way that feels incredible.

 

Poe reaches up a hand to roll Finn gently on his back once again, and starts placing kisses on his bare chest. He moves down further and further until finally his mouth his around him, and Finn lets out a gasp. 

 

Beyond the pleasure, beyond the stars and lights he’s seeing flash behind his eyelids, Finn feels a tinge of anger, betrayal. The Fifth Order had been keeping this from him? His whole life he had gone not even knowing the pleasures he was missing out on? He could have been feeling this incredible all along and he didn’t even know? 

 

The former Storm Trooper pushes aside all this for now, and lets himself feel Poe’s whole mouth doing the most incredible things to him. The other man slides one hand up the under side of Finn’s leg, while the other reaches forward and splays across his belly. Finn never knew he could feel his much at once, and instinctually he reaches down to tangle his fingers gently in Poe’s hair, as the pilot brings him closer and closer to a breaking point until finally, the tension snaps, and Finn feels himself become suddenly lighter, weightless, like the ground is suddenly so far beneath him.

 

He pants out a few deep breaths before Finn can bring himself to speak. “Wow,” he says to Poe, who’s currently wiping his grinning mouth. “Sorry, I can go again, just-”

 

Poe shakes his head. “Don’t worry, you did great.” He places a hand on Finn’s arm. “Really, you’re incredible.”

 

He smiles “You are too. Come on,” Finn says, reaching down and pulling Poe up to lie beside him. He reaches over and grabs the other man, moving slowly at first, watching with delight as Poe’s face falls from smug confidence to the same panting, squinting expression of pleasure Finn had been wearing just moments ago. 

 

It’s one of the most fascinating things Finn has ever seen. Poe’s hips move in jarring motions, and his eyes open and close, darting behind closed lids. Sweat begins to bead on his brow. Poe’s hands grip at the sheets, and soft words Finn can hardly make out slip from his mouth, and all because of Finn. 

 

“Finn, I-“ Poe comes before he can finish the thought, and the two are left there, the energy still flying back and forth between them. Finn’s never really understood what ‘The Force’ means, or what it feels like to use it. Rey has tried to explain it to him but he can never quite wrap his head around it. He thinks though, as Poe wraps his arms around him and places his head on Finn’s chest, that maybe it feels something like this connection he senses growing between them. Maybe using the Force feels like something this good, he can’t imagine it feeling any better.

 

After a moment, Poe looks up. “So how was it? Be honest.”

 

“Honestly?” Poe frowns slightly as Finn dangles his answer. “It was amazing.”

 

“Yes,” Poe gives a tiny fist pump like he’s just stuck the perfect landing “And you want to know the best part?”

 

“What?”

 

“It only gets better from here.” 

 

Finn traces scars on Poe’s back and raises an eyebrow. “For real?”

 

“For real.” Poe says “It’s just like flying, you only get better at it.”

 

Finn smiles and wraps his arms tighter around Poe.


End file.
